


Tell him to be my Valentine

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Crying Castiel, Dead Dean, Heaven, Hugs, Love, Surprise Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100th year anniversary of Dean's death isn't an obstacle for Castiel to have something planned for his loved one on Valentine's day...</p><p>In honor of Valentine's day, hope you had fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him to be my Valentine

_100 years after Dean's death_

 

Castiel had something big planned, Dean had been dead for over a century, but that didn't mean the angel stopped showing love for his hunter, every year he would do something special like send roses up to heaven or beautiful poems that Castiel would take months to create, it was something he enjoyed doing for Dean.

This year however had to be different, because it marked the year where Dean had past a century away from Castiel, and he was ready to do maybe the most crazy thing he had ever done.

He called upon the butterfly, whispering the first part of his surprise towards Dean, a story, a well known story:

_A hunter and an Angel, once fell together by faith,_

_the hunter never understoof the ways of the angel,_

_but that was perfect for the angel never understood the hunter's ways,_

_they were not meant to fall in love, they were not meant to be happy,_

_life and circumstances shed them apart, and today they are not together,_

_but throughtout the years and the centuries, they have somehow stood side by side,_

_one would think of it as impossible, but they had been together for such long time,_

_a false story some believe it to be, one where there could not be a happy ending,_

_one where both would suffer as it seems they are never to meet again,_

_but the butterflies have carried their messages and they have so for many years,_

_and though this story seems pretend they can assure it is real,_

_the hunter still loves the angel, and the angel still loves the hunter,_

_they wait for time to end, for the moment they find each other_

_the angel believes it will happen, as some people have asked him so_

_he does not posses a real answer except, 'I just know'_

_100 years has he hunter been gone, and you would expect the angel to his hunter forget,_

_yet on this sweet valentines day, he has suprises his loved one has not seen yet,_

_Dean this is Castiel, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_

_Please today be my valentine, for your love and happiness is now my full mission._

 

Yes it was cheesy, but Castiel still loved Dean even throughout the years, and he was willing to live through the embarrasment, he knew he would always be willing to go through with it for Dean.

Now came part two of his plan, and he needed the help of the butterflies, they were completely involved in this, they were after all his friends, they would be incharge of delivering the best message of them all, the one Dean would see without a doubt.

Once Castiel round them up, the buttefly with the message for Dean came back, she whispered:

_Cas, my one true love, I loved every part of your story my angel, I wait for you with arms wide open, for the day you are here lying with me on our bed, in our heaven, I truly wish I could give you something on this special day, but I have never been able to get a hand of speaking through the butterflies like you have, or wait..._

Suddenly all the butterflies flew high in the sky, within minutes bees had joined them, picking up roses along the way, landing them in Castiel's hands as the butteflies formed hearts and stars in the sky, finally settling down to write the words:

 

  **Castiel & Dean, the angel and the hunter, a love that no century can erase.** 

 

Castiel shed tears like he had never before, but they weren't sad tears, they were all the contrary, his love for Dean was bigger than ever, now and until the end of times.

The butterfly approached him again, whispering, _I hope you don't mind, the butterfly told me your plan by accident, and all I can say is, I love you Cas, I can't wait till you're here, I can't wait till you're beside me._  

Castiel grinned and thanked the butterfly who flew away gently, it had been the best Valentine's day he had ever experienced, but he was sure it could be better.

"Please time, end soon, for my loved one still awaits for me..."


End file.
